You're Heaven
by LolaInk
Summary: MWPP, marauder's era (70's) sirius is bored of watching Remus work and decides to distract him a little. Sweet, good beta reading review.


**You're my heaven- by Miyochan**  
  
**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter, the marauders, velvet underground or anything remotely mentioned in this fic apart from the crappy plot. I wish I did but hey ho.  
  
**This is for-** Choco. cos she loves slash, and also now for Kate... cos she's going to read it :P

Sirius stared at Remus often.

He liked to watch him do his homework in the afternoons by the common room fire, his honey brown hair spilling across his eyes and his quill scratching him behind his right ear. He always chewed the centre of his lip and rubbed the back of his calf with his foot whenever he got stuck. He liked to watch Remus write his gentle, curling, round letters in his fluid handwriting. Remus took such care over his work.  
  
It was exactly the same when they were together. Remus' kisses were always sweet and gentle. Falling in a flurry against a neck or a wrist, down a bare chest or into the cupped palm against his face. He knew exactly what turned Sirius on, being gentle and teasing at first, flitting his tongue over every possible surface apart from the tip of his co-_oh shit._ In the middle of the common room, Sirius was getting an erection.  
  
_Oh fuck... quick think ... Think... Think Madame Pomfrey giving Snape an anal probe..._ Interestingly enough, anal probes made him think of other things to do with Remus. Screwing his eyes shut behind one hand, the other one under the table across his wayward member. _oh bloody hell... erm, Trolls! Yeah trolls. Troll bogies, troll foot scrapings, troll teeth, troll foot fungus...  
_  
"Sirius? Are you okay? You've gone a weird shade of green mate."

Sirius opened his eyes to find James potter's nose inches from his face. That was it. His erection was DEFINATLY gone.

"Personal space Jamie, have you ever heard of it?" Sirius asked, poking James in the bump on his nose, "I was just thinking about your face that's all." He gave the bespectacled boy a lopsided grin and stretched his arms, his blue Velvet Underground shirt riding up slightly.

"Oh haha Padfoot, you are so bloody funny."

"I know! I'm great!"

Remus looked up from his work as James flopped down onto armchair. His jeans splattered with mud, hair slicked back messily and wet, cheeks flushed.

"Quidditch practice again? How was it?" he asked, dipping his quill in ink absently.

"Brilliant mate." James' head was thrown back but they could still make out the huge grin on his face.

"We managed to get this little defence tactic to knock Ravenclaw flat out. Frank's got this _amazing_ feint sorted and I-" James looked up. Remus had gone back to his essay and wasn't paying the blind bit of notice. He rolled his eyes at Sirius, shaking his head in mock exasperation and yawned.

"Well I'm going to bed anyway Padfoot, I'm dead. Plus I have to get up early. Meeting with Hooch. See you in the morning, Kay?"

"Yeah night James." Sirius grinned as the dark haired boy rose slowly to his feet. It was getting later now; more people were leaving the common room. Some going back to their dorms, some heading to the bathrooms and the occasional few sneaking off hand in hand through the portrait hole.  
  
"Moony..."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?" Sirius laid his head flat against the table, looking up at Lupin like a four year old.

"My arithmancy essay Padfoot. Shhh... I've still got another half a parchment to write." "Princess. Your arithmancy essay isn't due in until next Thursday."

"There's no time like the pr- did you just call me princess." The brown haired boy looked at Sirius, giving him an incredulous stare. Sirius grinned mischievously, flashing teeth.

"What the?!" a sigh then, "never mind, you are incorrigible Mr.Black." he said shaking his head slightly.

"And you work too hard Master Lupin." Sirius shifted his chair closer to Remus and propped his chin against his shoulder.

"Gerrof" Remus shrugged irritably and went back to writing. He was finding it very hard to concentrate now however, with Sirius' hot breath gently tickling his neck. Then a warm, wet kiss was laid tenderly just behind his ear, another under his jaw and another and another.

"Sirius stop."

"Why?"

"Because I really need to finish this!"

"No you don't" Sirius curled his fingers into the bottom of his lover's hair, burying his face into Remus' warm, musky shoulder. He inhaled the scent of Remus robes and let his fingers stroke the nape of his neck. Remus carefully put down his quill and turned to brush his lips against Sirius'.

"Okay maybe I don't need to finish it right now..." he turnt in his chair, melting into the dark haired boy's body, letting his arms encircle his torso as Sirius nibbled his lower lip. Sirius pressed against the chair, his hip sinking into the downy fabric as he let one of his fingers idly stroke the soft patch of skin in the hollow of Remus' throat.

"You are heaven do you know that?"

"Mhhmm..." a thousand tiny, wet kisses like raindrops. A hand slid underneath Remus' jumper, the cold fingertips making him shudder involuntarily as they ran over his nipples lightly. The pad of his thumb rubbed gently, causing a soft moan to escape Remus' lips. Remus began to sink off of the armchair into the plush, thick carpet below, his hand still cupping Sirius' face. Deft fingers moved to the buttons in Sirius' flares, popping them open in quick succession. Pressing hotly against one and other, Remus' leg moved in between Sirius' knees as his hand spilled into his pants, fingers wrapping around his growing erection, stroking slowly and softly, increasing as the amber eyed boy bucked against Sirius' thigh, Sirius groaned, his breath rapid as Remus pushed up his t- shirt and encircled one of his stiff, pink nipples with his tongue. He bit with sharp teeth lightly at the flesh on his torso, leaving trails of heated, sloppy, wet kisses down his chest and across his stomach. A tongue flicking around his navel tantalizingly, dipping into the dimple as fast as a snake. Hot breath quickened on Sirius' abdomen, heightening his fervour and creating an instant pulse within Sirius' groin.

"Oh _Merlin..."_

Then his mouth was all around Sirius' cock. Warm, moist and oh so palpable, undulating across the turgid flesh repeatedly. Swirling over the sensitive tip, his fingers sliding at the base, over and over again, bringing him closer. Sirius ran his fingers into Remus' silky hair, feeling strands brush his thigh and slide through his fingers.

_oh my fucking god, Moony we are in the middle of the common room and ahhhhhhh..._

Sirius' hips thrust against Remus lightly, his body tingling with pleasure and excitement, as his climax came a sweet, shuddering release. His breathing was shallow and quick from between parched lips, as Remus laid a hand on his hip. He kissed his lover's exposed stomach and underside of his chin tenderly as Sirius gave him a damp grin.  
  
_oh Remus I loveyouiloveyouiloveyou...bloody hell..._  
  
"You're insatiable Padfoot did you know that?"

"Uhuh..."

"You're a bloody distraction. A good one, but distracting all the same."

"Nnhhh..."

"That wasn't even a word."

"I know. I... you... You're amazing Remus" Sirius breathed hesitantly as Remus set about tidying himself "You're not so bad yourself." Remus smiled softly as he moved into embrace Sirius, watching his chest rise and fall as his breathing returned to normal.  
  
_I think I do love you..._  
  
"Can I finish my essay now?"  
  
-fin-

so how was that eh? good? reviews crazved cos this is my first proper fic since i started writing seriously. and its my first majorly slashy one that i've ever dared post.

hugs

lauren


End file.
